For Love or Money
by butterfly4
Summary: um this is a odd story of Sirius Blacks sister and her love
1. Default Chapter

1 For love or money  
  
I do not own any of the characters they all belong to someone else  
  
In the Japanese ministry of magic L'iana Black was running around colleting presents and cards wishing her godfather and his family good luck as the ambassador to England. L'iana was not looking forward to it because even though she was born in the country after her families death and her brother's imprisonment L'iana had not been to Britain.  
  
As she rushed around the ministry for her papa as she called her godfather because of the fact he was her father in all but blood she thought of what her life would be like without him or the rest of her family.  
  
An hour later she was back at the house and she picked up the last of her belongings and took the portakey to their new home in England. When she arrived in the house, her brother, Hin-yoo, met her and took her to the tearoom in the ambassadors house.  
  
They knocked gently on the door and when they heard a softly spoken enter the two of them entered and bowed their heads. " Pepe Hin I would like to introduce you to Cornelius Fudge the British minister of magic, who is going to hold a large reception in hogwarts to introduce us to many of the witches and wizards of Britain." he nodded his head to the brown haired man near him " minister I would like to introduce you to my son Hin-yoo Chan the wild mage and lady L'iana Black more commonly known as lady pepe, the bearer of the jade hope."  
  
They both bowed to the minister and to their father and walked slowly to their new rooms to unpack their endless amount of luggage and also to decorate the rooms to their taste.  
  
At the same time in hogwarts there was a meeting going on and in that meeting they were discussing the people to invite and not to invite. After a while they came up with a list of people that should be invited. All in all their were fifty names their and also since their would be the fifth sixth and seventh years going their would be well over two hundred people for a party that they did not even know who the main guests were.  
  
Professor Severus Snape smiled slightly when he heard whom the names where and when they were coming. He new the family well because he was a friend of the daughter and said " what ever we do we need to have a fish meal it is the one they like the most"  
  
This got the others to look at him rather strangely and the headmaster to ask him what he meant by this. He half smiled and said you are going to have the shock of you life when you meet Lady Pepe and Hin-yoo let alone the rest of them and with that the dark potions professor stalked out of the headmasters office and headed to his chambers in Hogwarts deepest darkest dungeons. 


	2. chapter 1

For love or money  
  
Two days before the party most of the foreign guests and minister guests had arrived at Hogwarts when the Japanese ambassador arrived with his family. At the door, most of the important members of the ministry of magic stood along with the staff at Hogwarts waiting for their arrival. The ambassador stepped out of the carriage and lifted his wife Li'Pe out, the two then walked to the group on the stairs waiting fort them.  
  
The group then noticed that there was two more people stepping out of the carriage. One was a young man with waist length black hair, the other was a young women with black curls gently piled in a bun which was held by two ornamental pins, and two locks framing her face. Her curvy body was covered with a light gold silk dress with a red dragon romping across it. The long loose sleeves trailed down to gold lace gloves, which was similar in design to the vale covering her hair that was held in place by a ring of gold.  
  
When she looked up the perfectly tanned complexion was dusted with a gold sheen, but what attracted the most attention were her gold eyes and the light gold elfish tattoo across her cheeks. She looked like the perfect lady until she saw Severus Snape and picked up her skirt and ran towards him followed closely by the oriental young man, but what shocked the crowd was the fact that they wrapped their arms around him and he around them.  
  
Than the two stepped back and clasped there hands in front of them and bowed to him in the style of the magi to which he answered with the Lani which was the typical answer to the greeting of one of the court of the Yamanise.  
  
Then in fluent Yamanise Severus said "Pepe, Hoo, come with me and I will introduce you to some of the people I work with." When he received their nods of consent, he walked with them to stop in front of a wise old man with long white hair and a beard and spoke softly "Pepe, Hoo I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledor." They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries and then Severus went on to introduce them to the rest of the staff.  
  
Half an hour later Severus then went to one side with the two and said quietly as if expecting a refusal " Pepe, Hoo, you have a choice you can stay in the guest quarters or in my own." Severus them looked up and when he saw the smiles and nods of acceptance he slowly led them down to the depths of the school and his quarters. Talking about potions in fluent Japanese, telling them that he was working on a way to cure the curse of being a were wolf. 


	3. chapter 2

For Love or Money  
  
An hour later Severus led the way to the guest quarters particularly Remus Lupin's room were they were going to met him and Sirius Black not that Pepe knew about it. When they reached the door, which was, protected by a picture of Silver Mallory a famous potion professor at Hogwarts when Remus answered the door Severus led the other two into the room.  
  
" Hello Severus, how are you?" Remus said his eyes crinkling in the corners  
  
" I am fine Remus. Where is Snuffles? And it is perfectly fine for him to stay in human form around these people." Severus once again showed his playful side.  
  
" Sirius, get your butt out here." Remus said loudly.  
  
When a tall man with long black hair walked out of the room next door and sat down on the sofa next to Remus, Severus stood up and began to talk. " Pepe, Hoo, I would like top introduce you to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He said indicating the two men. Smiling at the sound of her gasp. " Sirius, Remus I would like to introduce you to Hoo-yin Chan and Lady Pepe who is also known as L'iana Black." And the smirked at the other two men.  
  
Sirius then immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl Whispering words such as I love you and you have grown up to be a beautiful young lady. They continued hugging until Severus and Remus separated them. 


	4. chapter 3

For love or money  
  
An hour later Pepe was walking out in the grounds with Remus and Sirius in his dog form, They were heading towards the Quiditch field where Sirius' godson Harry was practising Quidictch. When they reached the stands, they sat down and about ten minutes later a five foot nine inch young man walked towards them.  
  
"Hello Professor, Hello Sirius, how are you both to today? Enjoying practice?" when he got Remus we are fine and yes we are enjoying practice he continued " so Professor will you introduce my to this young lady you are sitting next to!"  
  
"Draco I would like to introduce you to Lady Pepe who is also known as L'iana Black. Lady Pepe I would like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy." Remus smiled as Draco bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
Pepe smiled and responded gently " Draco it is a pleasure meeting you, you are as pleasant as my cousin Sev described you to be."  
  
They then spent the next hour telling her about life at Hogwarts, Their favourite Quiditch matches and the favourite jokes played on Severus. When they finished describing these jokes they noticed that a young man with messy black hair and emerald coloured eyes, he also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. When Draco noticed him he immediately got up and went to him bending to kiss him on the lips, as he was sitting partially on the wall. When they wrapped their arms around each other, still kissing.  
  
Remus started talking to her telling her all about Draco and Harry's Relation ship and what they were going to do when they finished Hogwarts. By the time they finished talking it was time for all of them to leave and head to their beds for the night. 


	5. chapter 4

On Sunday afternoon two days later Pepe sat in front of her dressing table mirror and began to apply a skin cream gently on to her face, then she went to Severus bathroom to soak herself in it. Half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom and headed to her bedroom where her black silver and red dress was hanging, with her headscarves.  
  
She sat at her table again and began applying her make-up begging with her eye make-up, her blusher and her lipstick. Once her make-up was done she rolled her hair up with the silver scarves, then tied her hair up in to a Camile which was a complicated knot. Then she got the hairpins to float in the air and pinned her hair up by magic because she could not move her hands. This was one advantage she had over wizards because she did not need a wand to do magic.  
  
Then she stood and walked to her dress and slowly took the dress of the hanger to get the corset and underskirts off, which were a deep red with a black net over the top of it. She put them on and tightened on the laces till it fanned out perfectly around her laces.  
  
She then floated the black silk dress over her head, then let it settle and then pulled its laces tightly. As she moved towards the fire, the dresses silver embroidery and her headwear shimmered and reflected the firelight. When she reached the fireplace she picked up the mask which was a black one with black feathers and at the corner of her eyes a silver unicorn reared.  
  
When she placed the mask on she walked into the common room where Severus and Hoo-yin were waiting for her and they then headed for the Hall and the masked ball. 


End file.
